For Me
by AuditoresGirl
Summary: A sad little one-shot with Ezio and my OC Frederico. NOT SLASH


**Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl! I'm sorry for not posting in so long, I've just been really busy with exams and all, and I've had this on my computer for a while now, so I thought I'd put this on fanfiction! All your view are important!**

**NOTE: It might help with the drama to listen to watch?v=jVbkz_3lO3c this music while reading this.**

**Altair: What sorcery is this?!**

**Ezio: Explain yourself!**

**Desmond: What the hell is going on?!**

**Anyway, on with the story XD**

A silhouetted figure stood at the gates of a big castle, staring up at the rising sun that had finally appeared behind the thick and dank clouds. It had been raining all night. _All. Fucking. Night._ The figure yawned and shifted so he was standing in the ray of sunlight. You could see a handsome young face with a hint of a mustache and a little bit of stubble on his face. His brown hair didn't really stand out that much, but what did stand out was a huge scar running from right below his right eye down to the corner of his lips.

Frederico Garcia was not an ordinary man. He was quite odd for his age, actually. Usually around now, if he was someone else, he would have been out to a bar by now, talking up some random _puttana, _hoping for a fling. He would have been out with some friends, or maybe even scuffling with some random person who had managed to piss him off. But not Frederico. He was… different. You see, since the day Frederico had been born, he had been undernourished, ignored by his family, abused, and he had even been offered as a slave to a 'friend' his father knew. His mother and father hadn't wanted him. Hell, they hadn't even wanted to get together in the first place. The only reason they were now was because of five bottles of alcohol, and an especially comfortable looking bench at the back of the pub.

(**flashback)**

When Frederico turned 3, he had started being asked to clean the kitchen, make breakfast, go saddle the donkey, go tile the roof(yes, hammer and everything), go water the plants, go change the bedsheets, and so forth. By the time he was 9, he was the one doing all the work around the house, and he even got a job at the nearby bakery to help get in more money..Because, as his father phrased it, " He wasn't paying for some skinny _puttana, _a worthless little child, and a _burro _that can barely stand up straight". His words, not Frederico's. He was constantly abused after his father got home after a night at the pub. He would be yelling and screeching at his son, spittle flying from his mouth and black mustache bristling. As to be expected, his mother left not five months after her only sons 13th birthday, together with a naive _macellaio_ who had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Frederico never went to school, so his future wasn't very bright. He continued to go to the bakery for a good deal of time, but also got a part time job at a castle as the stable boy. He loved going to his work at the castle the most. He liked watching all those important men go by the stables, their silver swords and their luxurious clothes gleaming in the sunlight as they rode their horses in, and all those pretty _donne _that walked by with their dainty little noses scrunched up at the putrid smell of the horses, and their long, sweeping, beautiful dresses. All of them never even glanced at him, even when they handed him their horses, they made no eye-contact at all. But the again, he was used to this kind of treatment. He was happy to just be there and see a little of the life he would never have.

A few years went by in this fashion. Fredrico wakes up, makes breakfast for his missing father for when he wakes up, goes to the bakery, spends half of the day there, then goes to the horse stables, and spend the rest there. He could usually ask for a small piece of bread from the baker, because he had been working there for years. The baker knew of his living condition, and pitied him. Well, Frederico didn't care if he did, all he knew was that he got more than just a little bit of very grainy bread and bruised apples for breakfast. The bread he got was rich and very delicious for the most part. There were the occasional nights were his father was so drunk he didn't just try to ignore Frederico, he just hit him instead, blaming him for all his misfortune and saying he should have never been born. Frederico just kept up a cool facade the entire time that his father insulted him. He knew the routine by now -he knew that if he struggled, he would just drag out this session even more.

Frederico's life had been one miserable day after another for years and years. Then, he loses his job to the stables. And the bakery. On the same. Fucking. Day. Frederico came in one day, a little more tired than usual. He got a little thin slice of thin bread that the baker gave to him everyday. His belly was growling with hunger, and his belly ached from the punch he had received from his father. He was ready to work, in other words. As he stood at the counter, waiting for a costumer, he spots a young man walking with purpose toward the bakery. It had been pretty quiet the entire morning, so it would be nice to have a costumer now. He needed the money. Frederico straightened up as he noticed that this man was a guard. He narrowed his eyes. Guard were always getting into fights and brawls. Not really his type of thing to do. Plus they were pretty arrogant.

" What can I get you, _signore?" _Frederico asked a little hoarsely. His throat hurt from last night. The guard grunted, surveying the loaves of bread." Get me the bread right… here. And this one too. Now go get it, _ragazzo. _And be quick about it!" Frederico bowed his head and nodded, grabbing the bread the guard had pointed out to him. It was best to get the right ones. One wrong move, and he would be looking for a new bakery to work for. He fumbled with the wrapping around the bread, and handed them cautiously to the taller man, backing away. These guards were very arrogant, yes, but their most known trait was their overreacting. He had once known a man that had been beaten nearly for accidentally bumping into a guard.

The guard surveyed the wrapping, then looked back at him, as if looking for faults in the boys work that he could exploit. After a few seconds, he finally huffed out a breath, as if dismissing him. Frederico didn't need to be told twice. He quickly started to walk to the back of the store, to where the baking bread was. Anything to get away from the guard.

Suddenly he heard a yell from behind him, and as he glanced back, his heart leapt to his throat. It was guard who had let out the angered shriek. He turned to Frederico, throwing the bread he had gotten seconds ago to the dirty ground. A pair of street children quickly ran to pick it up. The guard didn't pay any attention to him, his gaze fixed to Frederico. "You! Yes you! You sold me the wrong bread, you _figlio di una cagna! _You are an incompetent baker! I'll have you fired right now, you little _idiota!" _ Frederico stood fixed in place, staring at the infuriated man as he stormed past, into the bakery, to talk to his boss. He was frozen in place in panic. He couldn't be fired! He needed the money more than anything else in the world! His father would beat him to death when he found out!

Frederico looked around desperately, as he listened to the yelling coming inside from the guard. The people on the street were all staring at him with pity, or just curiosity. He knew none of them would help them. He heard the baker come out of the shop, and sharply turned his head to him, with a pleading gaze. But he knew that he was going out. The guard killed anyone who didn't listen to the them, for 'treason' as the called it. Frederico sighed internally. These guards were the plague of the people.

The baker had a steeled look in his eyes. He was decided on his opinion. Nothing Frederico could say would make him change his mind. And really, if Fredrico was in his place, with a wife and kids, he would have done the same. The baker knew of his living conditions, and of his troubles. He knew, but he had a family of his own to think of. Family before friends. That was an unspoken rule between all, and no one judged for abiding to it.

" You are fired for tricking this guard into buying the wrong bread. You have shown that you are an… _incapable _baker," The baker had a pained look in his eyes as he spoke."And you are no longer worthy of working in my shop. Now, get out, _ragazzo." _Frederico turned to walk away slowly, then paused at the doorstep, hurt in his eyes as he stared at his friend. Possibly for the last time. The baker had always been there for him, he had always given him the shelter of the bakery when his father was in one of his moods, and had even given a slice of free bread to a boy. Although Frederico didn't even know his name, he had been kind to a complete stranger, and a ken pity on him. He gave him one last look, as if saying, _thank you._ The baker nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement, then stated roughly, his voice breaking slightly." Now! Get out!"

That was the last time he saw the baker.

Frederico trudged blearily down the street, thinking of the near future. _I'll need to get a new job… There are barely any jobs available! _Frederico sighed as he got to the stables he worked for. He started cleaning the floor and putting new hay in the stables for the horses. _Well, I suppose it could be worse… I could have no job at all…. My father would be so angry at me if I lost both my jobs… _Frederico started opening the locks to the stables to freshen out the hay, and unlocked the door to an especially nervous wreck of a horse. He had been brought in yesterday, by a particularly shady man. The horse wasn't in good shape, and the owner said to liven him up a bit. He said he needed the horse for a ceremony this very same day. Frederico had worked on his relationship with the horse for hours, and it had payed off. The horse was still wary, but otherwise comfortable around the young soon-to-be-adut.

But something was wrong with the horse today. Perhaps a few boys had been a little too curious as too what was behind those locked doors, or maybe a fox had spooked it, but it started snorting and pawing the ground with it's heavy hooves, eyes wide with fear. Frederico widened his eyes. This horse was going to kill him if he didn't get out of there _right now. _Frederico and the horse stood eye to eye for a moment neither of them daring to move a muscle. Then they both exploded into action, the frightened horse running toward the open street, and Frederico just running for his life. Time seemed to go into slow-motion, as Frederico ran desperately toward the door. He could hear the pounding blood in his head… or maybe that was just the hooves hitting the stones behind him.

Frederico hit the pavement on the other side of the door, breathing hard and scrambling to get out of the way of the thundering hooves. he knew that he wouldn't get out of the way in time. The hooves were getting closer and closer… _This is the end. _He thought sadly. _I'm not very disappointed… _Suddenly, a pair of rough and firm hands grabbed him and dragged him out of the way of the panicked horse, pulling him close to the persons body. He closed his eyes as he heard the hooves go past him, not sure he wanted to open them." What were you thinking, _ragazzo?! _Did you want to get killed?!" A heavily accented voice growled into his ear, and he felt the person holding him shifting to let him go. Frederico opened his eyes warily, afraid to see guard of some kind, although why a guard would save him, of all people, was beyond him. He was relieved to see it definitely wasn't a guard. But he definitely wasn't a pedestrian either. He was dressed in white robes lined with red, with a hood covering his forehead and most of his eyes. Frederico could just see two serious, dark eyes under the hood. He had multiple weapons on his body, and armour on his shoulders and upper body, with leather boots on his feet.

Frederico had heard whispered rumors of people like him. Keepers of peace. Enemies of the tyrants. _Assassino. _He stared in awe at the tall man in front of him. The man was still catching his breath as he slowly got up, grimacing as he held his shoulder blade. " You, are a very irresponsible boy." He said, shaking his head at the young man, as if scolding him. The assassin grinned, as if almost being killed didn't faze anymore.

Frederico blinked and shook his head, finally coming to his senses." Oh no, please, NO! I let it go! I have to get that horse back!" he slapped his forehead, and started scrambling up, staring despairingly after the horse. The assassin didn't say anything, just stared curiously as he watched me sat back down on the floor, staring at my hands. " My dad is going to kill me." Frederico muttered to himself." Two jobs in one day… I am so dead…" He trailed off. The assassin frowned and took a step closer to the boy on the floor.

"What do you-" he was interrupted by the voice of the caretaker of the horse stables.

" FREDERICO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Frederico looked up just in time to see a boot connect with his face.

Frederico grunted in pain as he felt blood coming out of his nose, He felt his head connect with the boots of the assassin, and he opened his eyes, he saw the assassin looked livid, growling with barely restrained anger. Frederico squeaked in fear as if he was sixteen again and scrambled away from the enraged man." I'm sorry, _signore." _He gasped out quietly, nose throbbing. Most of the people on the street had scurried of as soon as they saw how angry the assassin was.

The horse stable owner, and Frederico's boss, growled in anger and grabbed Frederico by the neck, leaving bruises on his skin." I'm sorry for this boy, _signore. _He shall be punished." He grinned at Frederico at the last part, and threw him on the ground, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. Frederico spit out the blood, feeling miserable. He got up meekly, but he was held back by a firm hand on his chest. The assassin looked at him, eyes softening for a moment, before looking at the other man who had hurt Frederico. " You have no right to hurt this boy, _signore._" He said the last part sarcastically, as if spiting the man." Get out of here before I get mad. And you don't want that happening, trust me. _Ora, uscire! " _He flicked his wrist, and a steel blade sprang out eagerly, as if it couldn't wait to meet the flesh of it's next opponent.

Frederico's boss backed away quickly at the sight of the hidden blade, then glared at Frederico."This isn't over, _ragazzo! _I'll be back!" He then turned around and promptly fell on his nose. As the man was getting up, grumbling about the moronic pavers in this town, the assassins sneered in disgust at the man, then turned to Frederico. A bruise was already forming on his face, and the cut the boot had left on his check was bleeding profusely. The assassin helped him up, grunting as he held the younger man's weight for him. " Wow, you're heavier than you seem. How old are you?"

The assassins laughed breathlessly, and Frederico grinned." I'm eighteen. More than old enough stand my own. You don't take a hint, do you?" The assassin laughed again, his cheeky smile still there.

" I find myself begin told that a lot lately." He grinned at himself, as if it was a private joke. Frederico raised an eyebrow at the seemingly careless character of this assassin

" You don't seem like the normal assassin… But I suppose I can't ask you your name?"

The assassin grinned cheekily and snorted."No. But I can ask yours. So, what is your name, strange little man?"

Frederico rolled his eyes at the nickname." It's Frederico. Frederico Garcia."

The assassin nodded his head and smiled." A decent name. Do you have any family I could take to you?" Frederico stiffened suddenly, and nearly fell over. He choked a little as he stared at this man, who he had just met, and yet, who had shown him more kindness that he had ever gotten in his entire life.

" Y-yes. But- I- I don't- get along with… him." He growled the last part out, holding back tears of anger at the man. He had never really cared when people found out about how he got treated at home, because they didn't care either. So when someone who had saved him, and who had actually asked his name asked him, he got a little scared. _He'll think I'm weak… just a mere child. _Frederico sighed as he met the assassins face , and widened his eyes when he saw only sincere worry for him, a complete stranger.

Oh… I'm sorry for you, Frederico." The assassin frowned, and stared at his boots awkwardly. Then, he raised his head, and stated," Since you have given me your name, I will, at the very least, give you my code name… I'm Firenze." he smiled at the smaller man in front of him.

Frederico smiled at Firenze, then grimace as he felt his nose start throbbing again."Alright.. _Firenze_... I think I may have broken my nose… Could you get me to my house? I can take care of it… I have some bandages there… I seem to have to use them a lot…" he looked down again.

Firenze frowned and shook his head, his hood flapping in the wind." No. I will take you to a doctor. I have money to pay him anyway." He smirked as he pulled out a sack of coins, and Frederico looked in awe at the huge sack of gold.

" Wow… I didn't know you were rich…" Firenze laughed.

"I'm not! I just… know the right people." He grinned mischievously, and shook his bag, making it jingle merrily, as if agreeing with him.

That day, he got to know the assassin better. He and Firenze went to a nearby doctor, and got his nose fixed, which turned out to be dislocated, and a few bandages over his cut and he was as good as new. They talked and talked, mostly about Frederico, because Firenze didn't seem to want to reveal his secrets that much. Frederico was fine with that, just as long as Firenze didn't leave. They talked and talked, eventually buying a small dinner, with Frederico was surprise to get. He hadn't eaten dinner since his mother had been extra nice to him, the day before she left, and made him dinner once.

A few days went on like this, and he felt comforted to know that he had a friend to talk to if he needed it. Firenze always cheered him up, and always got him a treat, saying he had nothing to do with the money anyway, except upgrade his armor and such, but he didn't need that at the moment. They would always get together at a small bakery, not very famous, but it made delicious mini cakes. One day, they were where they were sitting usually, each eating the half of a mini cake, just talking, and enjoying the view of the sunset.

Eventually, they ran out of things to talk about, and just sat at a table, in content silence, watching the throng of people buzzing about their lives, oblivious to anything but themselves. Once or twice, a guard would walk by, and Firenze would tense up, but they never noticed the young man and the assassin in the corner of a small bakery, sitting in silence. The second time was a bit too close for comfort. The guard was scanning the area, and would have spotted them both if there hadn't been a pickpocketing at the time. The scream of the woman distracted the guard, and he slowly walked over to the distressed woman, who was screaming after a young boy with a small bag of coins in his hand.

Frederico smiled, eyes darkening. The boy remind him of himself when he was around his age. Having to pickpocket and steal to survive. Firenze saw his smile, and frowned, sighing quietly." Frederico, I have to leave." He stated suddenly, voice calm and firm." I'm on a mission. I only had these few days off, and I have to get back to… work." he scratched the back of his head at the last part, glancing at where his hidden blade was." This will be the last time you see me…"

Frederico whipped his head around so fast, he could hear the wind whistle in his ears." What? No! Please don't leave! I don't want to go back home, Please!" He cried desperately, grabbing on to his sleeve. Firenze winced, but shook his head firmly.

" No Frederico, I must go. I have a job to do." And with that, he promptly turned around and started walking toward the crowd, he turned back, and threw something towards Frederico. he caught it, and caught his breath. It was a real assassins dagger. With the fancy hilt and all. He looked up, and saw Firenze with a sad smile on his face, wave at him one last time, and disappear into the crowd.

He didn't see him anymore after that.

**(end flashback) **

Frederico sighed and shifted, spear clanking into the cobblestone of the wall. A few weeks after that, he got a job as being a guard. His father _knew _people, apparently, and he got accepted into their ranks. Well, he didn't feel so accepted. he got picked on constantly, and even got beat up once, to _teach him a lesson. _

Suddenly, he heard a noise. The creaking of floorboards was a small giveaway. He turned around, to be met with a dagger in his chest. He stared in shock at the small knife, as if he couldn't believe he was dying. he grasped the dagger and felt his hand connect with another. It felt strong, and calloused. _No. _he though, horrified at the idea._it can't be him. It can't be. _He looked up blearily, and found himself face to face with no one else but Firenze. He was staring at him in horror, eyes widening and head shaking slightly, as if he couldn't believe he had just hurt Frederico. The silence was broken by a little grunt from Frederico as he dropped to his knees, grasping his chest and pulling out the dagger that had torn through his tissue so easily. It clattered to the floor noisily, blood dripping from the tip." Frederico… _No…" _

Firenze gasped as he fell to his knees as well. trying desperately to hold Frederico's head up, as if that would revive him. He cradled the young mans head in his hands, and started murmuring comforting words to the dying man, rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to comfort him and himself. "I'm so sorry." Firenze cried to Frederico." I thought you were a guard… I've killed you… I'm so sorry…" he repeated again and again. Frederico hushed him, putting a finger to his lips to silence the weeping man. Frederico had tears of his own in his own eyes, and he winced as he spoke, as if he was in incredible pain.

He probably was. " Firenze, Firenze… Please don't mourn.. My(cough) father won't, my bo-(cough cough)-my boss won't, why should(cough) you?"

Firenze cried even harder, but not louder. " But I will Frederico, I will! You are one of the purest man I have ever met, and your father should die for his crimes… You are my friend, Frederico, I'll always mourn for you."

Frederico smiled a watery smile, letting out a sort of chocked laugh, and whispered." Do you.. remember.. that dagger(cough) you gave me? I made(coughcoughcough) a few adjustments." he pulled out the dagger he had been given all those weeks ago. It felt like years.

It had blood red streak across the hilt, and if you put it under the moonlight, it glowed scarlet." I scraped together all of my money and stole some." He grinned at the last part." Those(cough) people didn't know what hit (cough) then. Do you(cough) like it?" He looked at Firenze with big, teary eyes, as if he was a a child again, asking for approval. Firenze laughed, a small, defeated sound, as if he didn't really mean it.

"Yes Frederico, I love it… Do you mind if I take it back? I want… I need something to remind me of you.." Frederico nodded his consent, and hauled himself up one last time. he hugged his best and only friend in the world. Firenze held his head, panicking.

" Frederico, there is one more thing! Please, stay with me!" The young man smiled and blinked tiredly, waiting for Firenze to talk.

Firenze sighed and looked down at his boots, then looked back up."My name… is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Frederico blinked, and nodded, an entranced look in his eyes.

" So that's(cough) why you said Firenze was your(coughcoughcough) code name. Firenze is your (cough) birth city…Ezio… I like that name." he grinned weakly."Ezio Auditore da Firenze… Please, Stay strong… For the people… for the city… for me." He then slowly fell limp against his friends chest, slowly slipping closer and closer to death. He wrapped his arms around his best friends one last time, and promptly died right there, a sad little smile on his face. He hadn't smiled for a very long time… It felt good for Ezio to see it one more time. He slowly reached toward Frederico's eyes, which were open and staring at the stars, as if smiling at those little pinpricks in the sky, and closed his eyes for the last time.

_macellaio= butcher _

_burro= donkey_

_puttana= whore_

_donne= women, womenfolk_

_signore= sir_

_ragazzo= boy_

_figlio di una cagna= son of a bitch _

_idiota=moron, idiot _

_Ora, uscire= now, get out_

_Assassino= Assassin(you really couldn't figure that out?)_

_(I'm sorry if some of these aren't right, i'm not Italian. Wish I was XD) _

**Anyone who is following me, and reading this, thank you for doing this! I appreciate all of the views, even if you don't review. I wrote this to see the other point of view of the guards, to see another side of them. It's always, you know, kill the guards and get to the target, but this is just to make you think a bit, to make you think a bit, and to make you think before killing in innocent(even if it is a little fun :3). **


End file.
